Tickle Fest
by S.S. Pie
Summary: When Robin's steals Wally's cookies, Wally aims for payback. Season 1 Cast. One Shot.


**A/N:**

**Wow! Lookie Here, new story! Yes!**

**This is my first shot at humor so I hope it make you laugh a little. Reviews are appreciated! So review and hit submit, please. It would make me happy.**

**Warnings: Heartless Tickling and a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving the JY universe.**

**TICKLE FEST**

Winter finally started coming to an end at Mt. Justice. Warm sun melted away the snow and dreary atmosphere bought on by the colder months, washing away any dark pieces from the past few months. Trickling water cleansed every nook and cranny in the rocks. Even at the end of February, Spring filled the air around Young Justice League. Megan, like always, bustled around the kitchen making cookies, while she looked through a gardening book in preparation for Spring.

A light sugary aroma filled the cave and immediately attracted two of M'gann's most loyal cookie munches when they arrived. Their laughter echoed from the zata-tube chamber, and soon enough, Wally's happy-go-lucky voice floated to her ears.

"HMM! I detect a beauty's masterpiece!"

"And when did you turn into an artistic analyst?" Rob scoffed.

"When Meg-a-lious became an artist of food!"

"Dude, the term to use is: 'Culinary Artist.'"

"How would you know?"

There was a pause.

After a few more seconds, a sarcastic growl came through a bit muttered. "Forgot who is was talking to... Doesn't matter, because I'll be the first to grab one of her- Hey! CHEAT!"

An eerie childish laugh echoed in the adjoining passageway before a little ninja flipped into the kitchen and snatched a cookie straight for the tin sheet that M'gann just pulled from the oven with her telekinesis.

A blur flew in milliseconds latter, relieving the Martian of six cookies.

"Youch! HOT!" Wally nearly dropped his arm full of sweets.

"Of course they're hot Silly," M'gann giggled, "They just came out of the oven."

Robin sat perched on the counter, munching happily on his treat. For a split second he removed it from his mouth. "These are some asterous cookies, Miss M! You could almost rival Agent A!"

"Agent A?" The Martian looked confused as she set the cookie sheet on the counter.

Wally zipped over to her and whispered, "The unseen member of the Bat Family - mad cookie making skills. But yours are far better in my opinion!"

"You haven't even ate one yet!" Robin gestured to the six cookies still in the speedster's hands.

"Dude!" The redhead protested.

Before Wally could even finish whining, Robin shot forward and grabbed his friend's stash before darting off into the living room.

"Hey! Not fair! Those are mine, Rob!" Wally blurred after him. Robin twisted away, flipping over the couch to evade the speedster.

"Give them back!"

The thirteen-year-old partner turned, grinning widely with a cookie already stuck between his teeth.

"Why you little..." Wally lunged for his best friend who easily skipped out of the way. In his desperation to capture the bird-boy, the other teen tripped over the couch and face-planted immediately. Robin cackled as he dangled another cookie a few feet away, taunting the speedster. Wally glared up at him from his prone position on the floor, eyes widening when the little terror devoured the sweet. The redhead's mouth dropped as Rob ate another one in recorded time.

Robin called to the kitchen, smirking at his friend evilly. "Mmmmm-mm! Trust me Miss M, I gladly eat all your creations since KF here hasn't dared to eat one!"

Megan's giggle was barely heard as Wally shouted indignity up at the ninja. "Not Cool! Seriously, It's bad enough you're making my cookies ninja-disappear. Do you have to move in on my cleverly designed pick up lines to fit your devious ways?"

"Why is it called design when 'de' is meant to negate a word and 'sign' is to credit or acknowledge something. How can you 'not' take credit for something that you create by calling it designing? It's a contradiction."

"Huh?" A look of complete confusion crossed Wally's face, shooking his head. "Rob, I don't think I follow your twisted use of the English language."

"Doesn't matter." He said, making a show of munching on the next cookie. "It did what it was suppose to do."

Green eyes widened at the dwindling pile of sweets in Rob's arms, only two left. Wally made one last desperate swipe at the remainder of his cookies.

"Those are mine, Bro!"

Of course, the bird had to pull a 'ninja'. Wally hated that! How does a 13-year-old kid vanish in the blink of an eye? Especially if said kid had been only two feet from him in the first place! Growling, the young speedster glanced around.

No bird, no cackle, no cookies.

His shoulders fell. Knowing exactly where the kid was, Wally whined. "Rooooob! Not the rafters."

A cackle echoed in response and the speedster snapped his head around to the corner rafters just in time to see Robin stuff the last cookie into his mouth. The boy giggled, peering down at his defeated friend.

"Better luck next time, Wal-man!"

A smile slipped onto the speedsters face as he began to back away from the boy. Robin only tilted his head curiously, until he realized what his friend intended.

His eyebrows rose over the dark shades. Rob prepared to jump away, but didn't get a chance as his hoodie snagged on a nail.

Wallys suddenly burst his speed forward and up the wall, snatching the 13-year-old by the hood. They flipped out of the rafters. Not gracefully since Wally led the backflip, but the Speedster was able the land with a fairly firm hold on his captive.

Twisting, struggling, and overall attempting to be free from the his friend's grip, Robin fought from being shoved to the ground. "Wally, let go of me!"

"After you ate all my cookies that Megan made? I don't think so, Boy Wonder."

The redhead managed to wrestle the bird to the floor and sat on him. Wally crossed his arms triumphantly, a grin on him face. The Boy Wonder glared up at the cocky green eyes from behind the shades.

"KF... Get. Off!"

"Sorry, can't here ya, Dude. Thief cries fall on my deaf ears."

Batglare. Rob may have a relatively intimidating version of Batman's, but Wally had been the subject of many a batglare in his lifetime and now near to immunity. Meaning, the mini-version didn't faze him much.

"That's not going work, Dude." Wally shook his head with a nervous laugh. "I've known you too long."

That's when the cocky smile returned, "But… I also know much about you, so I know how to get pay back."

Both eyebrows shot up to the ebony's hairline. His arms instinctively attempted to block his chest, but that was futile. Robin squealed suddenly as Wally attacked his armpits.

"AHA HA! Wally... Stop!"

However the speedster changed location of ticklish spots on his friends to the younger teen's sides. High-pitched shrieks erupted from the kid's mouth as he squirmed and shoved at the redhead's hands.

"NOT THERE! Aha ha ha! Stop! HA HA HA!" More pleas came in gasps between Robin's tortured laughs, but Wally continued relentlessly.

The raven-haired boy twisted and squirmed as he squealed under this treatment. He nearly made it out from under his best friend at one point.

Robin grappled the larger teen into an off balanced position and managed to knock Wally off him. Flipping up to his feet, he barely got two steps before the speedster shot out a hand and grabbed his ankle, sending Rob back onto his hands and knees.

Wally pounced when Rob tried to quickly regain his footing, effectively tackling and trapping him underneath again. This time, though, the boy arms were pined to his sides with the redhead straddling his torso. Wally grinned and leaned his weight forward, pressing the bird's shoulders to the floor. Rob's legs continued to thrash vainly, but the speedster avoided them.

The speedster chuckled. "Man, I don't care if you are a Bat, you are SO not getting way with eating my cookies!"

"Baywatch, what the hell are you doing?"

Wally briefly looked up at the blond who just arrived and nearly lost Robin again.

"Oh no you don't." He pinned his friend down permanently between his knees. "Revenge is mine!"

"Artemis! ACK! Help!" The bird twisted beneath Wally, laughing under the resumed torture.

With her arms crossed, the archer tilted her head at the two pranksters on the floor. "Actually, that a good look for you, Rob."

"ARTEMIS!" He screamed as Wally attacked his armpits again.

Artemis smirked, walking away to the kitchen to most likely hang with M'gann, but leaving the ninja to fend for himself.

**A/N:**

**Yeah I left Robin to be heartlessly tickled by his best friend. Besides, he's thirteen, not Superman (that's Clark Kent).**

**Ok, lame joke.**

**Still, Let me know what you think.**

**Also, I have a list of up coming stores on my profile. Let me know which one you want to see posted next? It will give me conviction to finish them and put them on the editor's table. It will also give you another story to read.**

**So, please, review.**


End file.
